The proposed project will explore the role of the informed consent process, knowledge of injection drug use as a risk factor, and other potential predictors of Mexican immigrants? intentions to seek HIV testing. The first phase of the project will entail development of a measure of Mexican immigrants? views of the informed consent process as defined in the United States. The instrument will assess the degree to which recent immigrants find informed consent alienating from communal decision-making and traditional, culturally, defined, individual roles and therefore a deterrent in deciding to voluntarily seek HIV testing. The second phase will entail interviews of 200 recent Mexican immigrants on measures of alienation created by principles of informed consent, knowledge of injection drug use as a risk factor for HIV, concerns about stigma and confidentiality, level of acculturation, and social support. Predictors of intentions to seek HIV testing will be examined with Ordinary Least Squares regression.